


Last Cuddle

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shameless cuddling, spoilers past episode 108
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: enderon asked: 29 Vaxlan :3cLast cuddle (if you’re feeling super angsty)Vax goes to Scanlan the night before they fight Vecna for a final farewell.





	Last Cuddle

Vax knocked on the mansion door, genuinely surprised when it opened until he saw the spectral servant on the other end, Scanlan blearily glaring from where he leaned against the back of his bed. The glare ruined after he yawned and recognized who it was, “Hey.” he said, using both hands to wipe at his face. 

 

He walked in, ignoring how the servant shut the door and followed a few steps behind as he sat on the bed next to him, “Hey, so. Tomorrow is probably when all of this ends.” 

 

Scanlan froze and relaxed within moments of each other, something Vax assumed would be any reaction to his statement, and turned to look up at him with newly purple tinted eyes, “Much as I love our conversations on these sorts of topics, I would really rather sleep for like a week after this latest volcano shit. After all, You need to rest enough to throw a thing into a god, and I need to be rested enough to banish the asshole.” he shifted a bit, pulling on the blankets as he looked down at his hands, “We can talk about what is and isn’t the end tomorrow, when we get rid of him.” 

 

 _Unless there isn’t time to talk about it,_ Vax thought as he sighed and pulled Scanlan flush against his side with one arm, pulling his legs up onto the plush mattress, “Fine then, how about one last cuddle before our final fight? It’s been so long since we’ve last spooned, and I don’t count riding that creature for much at all. To cold for me.” 

 

“Your one to talk,” Scanlan muttered, giving a distinct lack of protest to the idea, even when he pulled out of the embrace to lie back down, “but who is one such as myself to refuse a person wanting to sleep with me? I’d be honored, champion of the Raven Queen.” 

 

Vax lied down and pulled him close to his chest once he turned his back to him, already curling his legs closer as one of the servants fixed the blankets over them, “Its with my greatest honor to provide such comfort, Champion of Ioun.” he whispered, holding him a bit tighter as they fell asleep. 

 

He hoped it would be a good enough goodbye. 


End file.
